As The Stars Fall
by demonicsquirrel119
Summary: A Tamaranian visitor comes to Earth, and strange feelings begin to stir within Robin... RobxOC Slash, Lemon, Yaoi. NO FLAMES! First fic! R


"As The Stars Fall"

By RabidSquirrel

Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, I do not own Teen Titans. Otherwise, I would've continued the series after "Things Change" (WORST. EPISODE. EVER.) and I would've made more TT movies. (Though I do like Trouble In Tokyo)

_Claimer: There is an OC, Redfire (or "Red" for short). He belongs to me.proud owner of the first bisexual superhero There is also a same-sex pairing in this fic. NO FLAMES!_

Chapter One: "New Arrivals"

Things at Titans Tower were running as they always did, Raven was reading in some dark corner, while Starfire was whipping up some godforsaken Tamaranian "delicacy." Robin was reading a manga due to boredom, and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game, while Beast Boy's futile attempts to Cyborg kept ending in failure.

"UGH!" The changeling exclaimed. "Dude! YOU TOTALLY CHEATED!" "NO I DIDN'T! I can kick yo' green butt in any video game. It's about time you realized that, you little grass stain!" Cyborg shouted back. Beast Boy took some offense to this and just decided to call it quits, for a change. "Hey, Robin, what'cha readin?" He asked the Boy Wonder.

"Err…" Robin stammered, attempting to hide the comic underneath a sofa cushion. (A/N: Whoever guesses what type of manga that was gets ten muffins. :D) "Nothing. I was just reading some articles from the Jump City Chronicle." (A/N: -copyrights that newspaper name- :D) "Whatever." Beast Boy shrugged. "Hey, Raven, want some delicious tofu waffles?" "As tempting as that sounds, I have some reading to catch up on." She retorted, in her sarcastic, monotonous expression.

"Yeah, dude, no one wants to eat that nasty tofu stuff!" Cyborg informed him, in an I'm-right-you're-wrong-deal-with-it-kind of voice. "Meat's what it's all about!" "MURDERER!" Beast Boy shouted. Cyborg grinned, and took out a foot-long ham and turkey sub from the fridge. "Don't you dare!" Beast Boy challenged. Cyborg was about to take a huge bite when a huge red streak of light passed right by the front of the large window, causing the glass to shatter.

The ground shook as the streak of light impacted the ground in front of the Tower. All five Titans flew out of the door and surrounded the crater, preparing to strike whatever came out of it. They were surprised to see a male figure form through the smoke clouds. When they finally cleared, Starfire gasped with delight. "It cannot be!" "But it is!" The teenage stranger shouted from inside the crater. "Koriand'r, it's so good to see you!" He embraced her, and they eventually drew apart. "Reiand'r! It's been so long!" Starfire squealed, hopping up and down. "Um…Starfire?" Raven asked. "Who is this guy?" "My childhood friend from Tamaran. Please, you must meet my friends!"

When the smoke finally completely cleared, they were all surprised to see a tall, blonde, blue-eyed, handsome Tamaranian. "Starfire told me all about you guys!" He said, in flawless English. "Let me guess…Cyborg?" "Pleased to meet ya, dude." They shook hands. "Beast Boy. What's up, man?" "Nothin but the clouds." He joked. "Heh. You must be Raven. I've heard much about you, and your talks with Starfire. You must be a very good friend, and I am honored to meet you." He bowed to her. Raven's blush became so crimson it looked as though it would be her permanent skin color. "And you must be Robin. The mask is cool, though I never truly understood what the whole 'secret identity' thing was for. I'm guessing for protection against collateral damage lawsuits?" Reiand'r joked. "Yeah," Robin chuckled, slightly blushing himself. "Nice to meet you Rei…" "Reiand'r. Though in your language it would mean 'Redfire.'" "Ok, nice to meet you, Redfire." He said, shaking his hand.

"Oh, please, you must see our home!" Starfire squealed, practically begging to give him the tour. "Sure, Kori. I'd love to." Starfire's face turned a bit crimson at the mention of his personal nickname for her. "Then, we must begin with the main room!"

As the others walked off, Robin just stood there for a moment staring at the tall stranger, and followed soon after.

Chapter Two: "Grand Tour"

"You seem to know a lot about Earth for someone who just got here." Robin began, walking side-by-side with Redfire. "Mind explaining how?" "Oh, that. Starfire sent me information on Earth when she figured everything out." He pointed out.

"Ah, that explains it. So, Redfire…" "Please, just call me Red." He interrupted, very casually. "…Red, why did you come here?" "Ah, well, I was on my way here a few days ago when I was ambushed by a Gordanian fleet. I was captured and had a few experiments done on me. I eventually escaped and found my way here." Red explained. "I was en route to be…" "Delivered to the Citadel." Robin finished. "Yes, how did you know?" Red inquired, curious as to how he knew.

"Same thing happened to Starfire. So does that mean Tamaranians aren't born with the ability to shoot energy?" "Yeah, though the Transformation does affect all Tamaranian's ability to project energy from our retinas. The glands involved develop over time and don't happen to fully mature until a Tamaranian is about sixteen. Aparrently a genetic mutation introduced by the Gordanians caused the glands to develop in hands as well." Red explained. "So, Starfire is a bit of an outcast?" Robin asked. "Yeah, and apparently…" Red lit up his hands with a red aura of energy. "…So am I, now." The Titans and their guest eventually arrived in the living room.

"This is where all the Titans get their mission assignments, eat, sometimes sleep, and mostly just chill." Cyborg said. "Ah, so this is where the Gamestation is." Red murmured. "Wanna play a few rounds of Autumnal Equinox: III?" Red asked Cyborg. "Erm…sure." Cyborg replied, a bit surprised by the alien's request. "So, Starfire, were you and Red--?" Raven began. "Ever romantically involved?" Starfire finished. "Yes, but that was before he started the 'dating' with that one pusshog Rokamd'i. He was such a--!" "Wait a second," Raven interrupted. "Did you say HE?" "Yes, I did. Tamaranians often do not have sexual preferences." Starfire explained to the confused sorceress. By the time Starfire had finished pointing that out, Raven had a look on her face that had 'disgusted yet amused' written all over it.

Robin watched as Red played a few rounds of Autumnal Equinox: III with Cyborg, managing to beat the mechanical master at his own game each time. "Dude, how did you do that?" Cyborg asked, dazed. "The combo move was easy to figure out once I had the control scheme down." Red told him, victoriously. 'He's so cute…Wait, am I having these thoughts about another GUY?' Robin thought. Starfire was the only one he thought of sexually, but for some reason, this "Red" fellow was drilling into his thoughts.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the gym." Robin excused himself from the room as quickly as possible to collect his thoughts. "How about I go with you?" Red asked. "I haven't really had a good workout in a while." Robin knew he couldn't get himself out of this situation without offending Red, so he gave in. "Sure. Let's go." He sighed.

"What's gotten into Robin lately?" Cyborg asked himself. "What do you mean, Cy?" Beast Boy asked, quickly taking Red's place on the couch. "Well, he's been reading a lot of manga comics, and he hasn't really been talking with us lately." Cyborg pointed out. "So? I do that all the time on the weekends." Beast Boy countered. Cyborg sighed, knowing he could never out-stupefy the green changeling.

Chapter Three: "Exercise and Dirty Deeds"

Robin and Red entered the gym, each with totally different intentions. Robin wanted to get away from everybody to collect his state of mind while Red actually had the intention of exercising. "So, Robin, exactly what's the largest weight you guys have around here?" Red asked, looking for something to bench-press. "The only thing I can see you actually having trouble with would be that strength tester over there. There are weights you can attach to it, each weighing about 500 pounds." (A/N: The same one from the beginning of "Only Human" and the one from "Overdrive.")

"Excellent. Truly excellent. You humans sure know how to live in comfort." Red observed. Robin occasionally threw a hit at a punching bag, but mostly focused on Red. 'Why do I have to have these weird thoughts? I mean, seriously. I have legions of fangirls and I love Starfire. What, do I have a fetish for Tamaranians or something?' Robin thought, jabbing away at the punching bag. 'Well, in any case, it doesn't really help to ignore these thoughts. If I do, they'll just gnaw away at my mind, and if I actually do tell someone…' "Hey, Robin!" Red's voice suddenly brought him out of his trance. "AH!" Robin was so startled he lost his balance. "Sorry about that!" Red said, sincerely, offering him a hand to help him up. "I didn't realize you weren't paying attention. Anyways, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to spar?" "Sure, that sounds like something interesting." Robin accepted Red's offer and got back up to his feet.

As they entered the boxing ring, they both had doubts. Robin doubted that he could deny any weird feelings toward the Titans' new guest, and Red doubted if he used all his power in a punch, that Robin would survive. The bell automatically went off, and both were throwing all kinds of moves at each other. Alien martial arts, kung fu, tae kwon do, judo, you name it, they both did it. Eventually Red let his guard down after about 30 minutes of sparring, which gave Robin the opportunity to knock him down with a sucker punch. "Ok, THAT was unfair." Red chuckled, as Robin helped him up to his feet. "Oh, well." Robin retorted. "Better luck next time."  
"I'm gonna go hit the sauna." Red stated. "You do that." Robin said. As Red walked away, Robin was secretly following him to the changing area. Robin watched as Red removed his shirt, which revealed a very nicely sculpted chest, complete with a six-pack. When Red began to remove his pants, Robin stared even harder. Red stopped for a second, then walked to the right. Robin waited patiently when all of a sudden Red appeared to his right and asked, "Can I help you with something?" Robin was so startled he fell over and collapsed to the ground.

"Oh, uh, Red, I was just, uh…" Robin stammered. "Watching me through a gap in the lockers." Red finished. "Dude, why were you watching?" "Because, uh, I always wanted to know how well-built Tamaranian males are compared to Human males for biological comparison." Robin lied. "Oh," Red sighed, believing the lie. "For a second there I thought you were checking me out." Red laughed at this, while Robin managed a stifled chuckle. "Well, I'll see ya later." Robin stated, excusing himself from the room. "Yeah, see ya soon." Red waved.

Chapter Four: "Meals, Books, and Coming Out of the Closet"

It was a new day at Titans Tower, as everyone…well, everyone excluding Beast Boy, was awake. As Robin strolled into the main room to read his manga, he saw Red cooking breakfast. (A/N: Not only do I like this introductory scene, I'm proud of the Chapter Title as well:D) "Oh, hey Red." Robin greeted him. "Didn't see you there." "Yeah, hi." Red returned the greeting. "I'm making a breakfast buffet. I need a few more suggestions for some things to eat." "Hmm…lemme see what you made so far." Robin inquired, eager to see what kinds of disgusting-looking jelly orbs the Tamaranian prepared.

To Robin's surprise, there was a stack of french toast about three feet high, three plates worth of stacked pancakes, bagel sandwiches complete with cream cheese, Belgium waffles, omelets of assorted kinds, including tofu for Beast Boy, bacon, eggs, scrambled eggs, ham, and steak. Cyborg yawned as he entered the main room. "Yo, who's cookin…" He never got a chance to finish that sentence. Once he saw the meal Red prepared, he immediately ran for his traditional seat at the counter and took a half-quantity from everything on the buffet trays. "Dig in." Red declared.

He need not say another word, in Cyborg's opinion. As he began to eat, Starfire and Raven entered the main room, discussing more disturbing things about Tamaranian culture, when they saw the breakfast nook. Starfire immediately dove for the Tamaranian food that Red had so intricately prepared while Raven devoured Belgium waffles with Cyborg. Beast Boy came into the main room about 30 seconds later. (A/N: From "Crash": Cyborg: "Raven, you like waffles, don't'cha!" Raven: "More than life itself.") When he saw all the vegetarian food and saw Red still wearing the apron, he stared at Red wide-eyed and asked, "You made vegetarian stuff, right?" It was obvious Beast Boy was trying to confirm what he saw. Red nodded happily, with a huge smile on his face. After that, there was no need to ask him to pull up a chair. He began to eat massive amounts of tofu waffles, eggs, omelets, and pretty much everything Red had laid out for him.

"Wow, Red, this was really nice of you." Robin complimented. "Thanks. I just wanted to do something nice." Red replied. "Well, I'm finished." Robin excused himself from the table. "I'm gonna go to the city library. If there's trouble, you know who to call." "Why don't I come, too? I've been meaning to take a look at Earth Literature." Robin sighed heavily, "Fine." It seemed as though wherever he went, Red seemed sure to follow.

At the Library, Robin was busy reading books on how to deal with "coming out of the closet" while Red was having a wonderful time reading "Star Trek" novels. "These are quite interesting. Can you check out some of these for me?" Red asked, with a pouty, childish look that was irresistible. "Ok." Robin sighed in defeat. When the library clerk checked out the book Robin was reading, she gave him an odd look, so he gave one right back.

"So, Red, are you gonna fly home, or…?" Robin began. "Oh. Actually I was wondering if I could ride on the R-Cycle. I've heard about the exhilaration from Starfire and have been somewhat eager to try it." Red finished. Robin knew he couldn't come up with a reasonable excuse to have him not ride with him, except for the fact that it would look embarrassing, and add onto the fact that the book Robin was carrying may fall out of the bag, which, in tandem with the guy in the back of the R-Cycle, would certainly make tabloid news. Something Robin wouldn't want to have to explain to Bruce Wayne.

As they boarded the R-Cycle, Red was curious as to how he would stay fastened to the seat. "Is there a seatbelt like in the T-Car or--?" "Actually, just wrap your arms around me and that should do just fine." Robin interrupted. "Oh." Red said, blushing crimson a bit to how weird that sounded. As they accelerated and raced through the somewhat empty streets of Jump City, Robin made sure to go just fast enough to look just like a blur to oncoming pedestrians. He didn't want anyone getting any ideas.

'So, what books do we have…?' Red asked himself, mentally. 'Mine, mine, mine, Robin's?' He looked very carefully at the last one. 'How to Deal With Same-Sex Crushes.' 'I wonder if this is pertaining to Beast Boy…' Red wondered. 'Probably not. Maybe a precaution.' It seemed as though his mind was desperately trying to block out the obvious possibility. _Himself._ 'Me? Well, there was that one time in the gym and he has been somewhat desperate to avoid me lately…' The more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed. 'Wow. He WAS checking me out in the gym.'

Now Red understood why Robin didn't want to talk with him. He was having a bit of a mental struggle between the desire for someone of the same sex and the practicality of sustaining the human race. Red blushed crimson at the thought of Robin having a crush on him. The only time he had dated someone of the same gender was back when he was about 14-Earth-years-old. Rokamd'i was originally a very nice boy who seemed interested in Reiand'r. Eventually, their relationship hit some rocks, and he turned into a monster. Once he had gotten out of the "situation," which he told no one about, not even Starfire, he fled to Earth, only to have been captured by Gordanians. He thusly wound up in his present situation, riding a motorcycle with someone who had feelings for him. It was strange knowing, but having them not know that you know. It was definitely an odd feeling for Red, so he kept the whole thing secret for the time being.

"Err…Red?" It was Robin's voice that brought him back to reality. "Yeah?" Red asked, knowing that the R-Cycle had stopped for a while now. "You can let go of me now." Robin said, blushing a deep crimson. "Right, err, sorry!" Red hurriedly let go of Robin. "I was just thinking about something. It's late now and we should probably be going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow!" Red hurried up to his room, leaving a very confused Robin in the garage.

Chapter Five: "Tensions"

Robin was alone in his room, somewhat confused about loving someone for the first time in a while. Eventually, his tension just built up over spending the day with Red at the library that he just had to release it. There was only one way he knew to do that. He thought about Starfire and eventually his member grew erect, feeling very restricted against his spandex tights. Eventually he took off the tights, then grasped his 8-inch member and began to pump it.

He didn't masturbate often, but he did do it when he had a lot of tension built up in one day. He thought of Starfire, riding up and down on his erection, moaning and screaming in ecstasy, when suddenly, Red replaced Starfire, his member dangling with him. They both let out moans of pleasure and eventually they both released on each other. Robin's erection began to twitch, and then it released, spilling his seed all over his rippled stomach. He was frightened of the last image and knew what it meant. Robin was in love with Red.

Chapter Six: "Revelations"

It was late in the night, and Red was sitting at the edge of Titans Tower, watching the moon and its glow reflect off the water as its waves crashed against the shore. 'It's beautiful.' Red thought. 'Almost as beautiful as--' "Hey." Red heard a voice behind him, and it was none other than the Boy Wonder himself.

"Oh, I didn't see you." Red murmured. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Robin asked him. "Yeah, it really is." "Almost as beautiful as you…" Robin whispered. "Excuse me?" Red asked, his face blushing a crimson red. "Red, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. I…I love you, Red. I know it's only been a few days, but--" Robin was silenced when Red's lips made contact with his, feeling an intense electricity fill him with pleasure. When their lips parted, Red finally spoke. "You talk too much." They both pulled each other into a warm, heart-filled kiss that lasted for several minutes. Red's tongue poked at Robin's bottom lip, begging for entry. Robin opened his mouth and let Red's sweet-tasting tongue search every corner of his mouth. After their lips parted, Robin suggested, "Maybe we should move this to my room."

As Red and Robin collapsed onto the bed, completely undressed, they both kissed with a passion and electricity never seen before. Their tongues searched each other's mouths until there was nothing left to look for. Both their members had grown erect. "Red, I want you in me…" Robin said, as Red began to kiss his neck. "Are you sure?" Red asked, after his lips parted with Robin's collarbone. Robin nodded, and spread his legs.

Red slowly pushed his erection in and out of Robin. Robin moaned in ecstasy. Eventually it had moved to a constant pace. "Faster! Harder!" Came Robin's cries, begging for more. Robin began to pump his member very fast. Robin felt Red twitch and knew he was close to a climax. He felt the warm, sticky semen coat his insides as he released on himself. He soon fell asleep in his lover's arms.

Chapter Seven: "Relationship"

Red and Robin eventually formed a loving relationship that was hard for anyone in the tower to miss. Robin was no longer ashamed of being both ways. Red never was ashamed, but was definitely prouder of it when his relationship with Robin was formed. It was time to tell someone about his relationship with Rokamd'i. "Robin," He asked one day, during a training session. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" "Of course, Red." He answered, with concern.

"I assume you heard about my ex, Rokamd'i?" "Yes." Came the reply. "Well, we were in a relationship, sort of like you and I are right now, and when we hit a rough patch, he…" "He what?" Robin inquired. "He hit me. He would abuse me, because I would always ask questions he didn't want to answer. When his parents and mine arranged a marriage, I refused, and came to Earth to ask for Starfire's help. I was captured by the Gordanians, but escaped. I came here because I knew I would be safe. I knew that, here, I could find someone I loved who would love me back." Red told him, truthfully. "Red, I would never hit you. I would never do such a thing." Robin assured him, tears welling in his eyes. "But why didn't you tell Starfire the whole story?" "I didn't want her to know because she would try to protect me from a relationship and I didn't want that. I didn't want her to get in the way." Red explained, tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

"Red, you know you can tell any of us anything. We're here for you." Robin told him, comforting him in an embrace. "I love you." Red sobbed, hugging Robin. "I love you, too." The night sky was now visible. "Look," Red gestured. Robin looked, amazed by the sight. A meteor shower rained down from the sky. "It's beautiful." Robin said. "Then, as the stars fall, let me declare my love to you, Robin, in everlasting harmony." Red cried. "I love you, Red." Robin sobbed, with tears welling up in his eyes. "I love you too, Robin." They both cried tears of joy as they kissed. From then on, they would always remember their love as the stars fell from the heavens.


End file.
